Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare
by SilverHeart12
Summary: What happens when Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie play truth or dare. Gumball x Penny and Darwin x Carrie
1. Chapter 1

Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare

Stabbe Bear 12: Hello and this is Stabbe Bear 12, and I am your host.

Gumball: Who are you?

Darwin: Yeah.

Stabbe Bear 12: Like I said I'm Stabbe Bear 12.

Gumball: Ok

Stabbe Bear 12:Ok lets get started with the story. And if you write a review please be nice this is my first story.

Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare

Gumball, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie were having a sleepover. "Hey guys I have an idea, why don't we play truth or dare"? Penny said. "Ok" Gumball said, jumping at the chance he could get dared to kiss Penny. "Ok" Darwin said, jumping at the chance he may get dared to kiss Carrie (he has a crush on Carrie and so will must of my stories with Darwin and Carrie in them) "Fine" Carrie said, not ready caring.

Ok Gumball you start off, Penny said. Ok Darwin truth or dare? Gumball said. Um… truth. Darwin said. Ok when we were locked in the bathroom what were you really going to tell me? Gumball had learned that Darwin had lied to him a few years back, but never made a few years about it. Um… Darwin was lost for words. Well? Gumball really wanted to know. Ok, Anais and me posted a video of you doing something stupid. Darwin said after 5 minutes of Gumball staring at him for an answer. Can I see the video? Gumball asked wanting to know how bad the video was. Ok, but what ever you do, don't get to mad at me. Darwin said. Ok. Gumball said. Darwin put out his phone (not the one they had on the show a smart phone) and went to Youtube and pulled up the video of him. Gumball was getting madder and madder at Darwin the more the video went on. The video showed him falling around his bedroom like an idiot. DUDE, WHY WOULD YOU POST THIS ON THE INTERNET? Gumball yelled. Ok, on with the game. Penny said before anything got out of hand. Your turn Darwin. Penny said. Darwin felt mad for what he did even though it happened three years ago. Penny truth or dare. Darwin said. Truth. Penny said. Okay do you have a crush on anyone in the class? Darwin said. Um… Penny had a crush on Gumball, but didn't want to say it with him in front of her. Well? Carrie asked wondering if she would say it in front of him.

Stabbe Bear 12: Ok that's it for Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare for this Chapter, remember review and no hurtful. You can also give me ideas, but try and keep it T.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amazing World of Gumball Truth or Dare**

Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it's me Stabbe Bear 12 and this is Chapter 2 to my first story. So far I have had 50 visits to this story. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 2

Penny was thinking if she should tell Gumball that she liked him. Well. Darwin asked. I have a crush on Gumball. Penny said. Gumball was shocked to hear her say that. Really? Gumball asked with hearts in his eyes. Yes I do. Penny said.

Ok Penny your turn. Darwin told Penny. Okay Carrie truth or dare? Penny asked. Dare. Carrie said still not caring. Ok I dare you to take over Darwin's body. Penny said. Penny you know I can't do that. Carrie said. Why not, you did it to me? Gumball said. I just don't want to hurt Darwin unless I know he's ok with it. Carrie said. It's ok, I trust you to not to take it to far. Darwin said. He's right I shouldn't have any problems with Darwin's body. I have been getting better at taking over people's body by using Gumball's dad's body. Carrie thought to herself. Ok Carrie said right before she flew into Darwin's body. As soon as she flew into Darwin's body Darwin's body started turning gray and started shaking at the same time. Darwin's (Carrie) body stopped shaking Carrie started looking around. Ok Carrie You can get out of Darwin's body now. As soon as she heard the words she flew out of Darwin and sat back down.

Ok Darwin truth or dare? Carrie asked Darwin. Dare. Darwin said. Kiss me. Carrie said. WHAT. Darwin yelled. Do you have too much earwax in your ears? I said kiss me. Sure. Darwin said. Darwin shut his eyes and plucked up his lips and leaned into Carrie. Darwin sat like that for a few seconds wondering if she would ever kiss him, than he felt something touch his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Carrie, her face in front of his. Oh my god… the girl I've had a crush on since 6th grade is kissing me. Darwin thought to himself. Yes, yes, yes. The boy I've had a crush on since 6th grade is kissing me. Carrie also thought to herself. They had their lips locked together for a good 30 seconds until Darwin had to breath unlike Carrie who didn't. Wow was all Darwin could say after the kiss.

There was a long silence until Carrie broke the silence sounding happier than she did before. Darwin it's your turn. What… oh. Carrie truth or dare. Darwin asked. Truth. Carrie said. Did you or did you not like the kiss. Darwin asked. Carrie wondered to herself. Does this mean Darwin likes me if he's asking me this? I did. Carrie said. Really? Darwin asked jumping up from his sit. Yes I did. Carrie told Darwin.

Stabbe Bear 12: Ok I know this was a short chapter, but hey no ones perfect. I try and make the next chapter longer. Remember review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stabbe Bear 12: Hi it's me again. So this is the third chapter of my first story.**

**Gumball: Hey can I kiss Penny in this chapter?**

**Stabbe Bear 12: I don't know. You're going to have to wait and find out.**

**Gumball: No fair.**

**Stabbe I'm also putting in Tobias, Bobert, Banana Joe, and Jeffrey (OC) so there will be more than 4 people. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last two chapters. I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or its characters. I only own my Jeffrey. **

Amazing World of Gumball Truth or DareOk Carrie your turn. Gumball said. Ok Gumball truth or dare. Carrie asked. Truth. Gumball said. Gumball do you have a crush on Penny? Carrie asked Gumball. Um… can I choose dare? Gumball asked. Sure, I dare you to tell me if you have a crush on Penny. Carrie said not letting Gumball change the subject. Yes. Yes I do. Gumball said. Really? Penny asked surprised that Gumball said he had a crush on her. Like I said, yes. Gumball said.

Gumball it's your turn. Tobias said. Tobias, where did you come from? Gumball asked. I don't know. Banana Joe, Bobert, and some other guy are here too. Tobias said. Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, Penny, Tobias, Banana Joe, and Bobert all looked at the unknown character. What? The unknown character asked. Who are you? Penny asked. I'm Jeffery, but you can call me Freddie. A male brown haired bear with brown eyes wearing a gray coat, blue jeans, and white and red shoes. Ok… Freddie truth or dare? Gumball asked Freddie. Truth. Freddie said. Ok Freddie where did you come? Gumball asked Freddie. Well I came from a small town called Bailey. Freddie said not wanting to say anymore.

Gumball your turn has terminated. It is now Freddie's turn. Bobert said. Ok first before I start my turn I want to know you all are. Blue cat who are you. Hello my name is Gumball. Peanut. Hi my name is Penny. Ok Fish. Hi my name is Darwin. Cool ghost. Carrie. Multicolored thing. Tobias. Banana. Banana Joe. Robot. Bobert.

Ok now that I know your name's, Tobias truth or dare? Freddie asked Tobias. Truth. Tobias said. Tobias where am I and do you know how I got here? Freddie asked Tobias. You're in Elmore and no I don't know how you got here? Tobias told Freddie. Fine it's your turn now. Freddie told Tobias. Banana Joe truth or dare? Tobias asked Banana Joe. Dare. Banana Joe told Tobias. Ok I dare you to go to the gas station, go up to the clerk and ask for condoms. Tobias told Banana Joe. WHAT? Banana Joe yelled at Tobias. Dude he can't do that, he has to be at the illegal age to get does. Gumball told Tobias. Fine, you guys are no fun, ok Freddie truth or dare? Tobias asked Freddie. Dare. Freddie told Tobias. I dare you to… fight me. Tobias told Freddie. Ok. Freddie said. They both got up and got in a fighting position. Gumball on the other hand was watching was watching it all. Gumball knew Tobias was all talk, but no bite and he wanted to see if anyone could possibly be weaker than Tobias. Tobias was the first to make a move. He threw a fist straight at Freddie's face. He punched him in the middle of the face, but Freddie didn't move at all. Freddie may have not have looked it, but was almost as Tina. Tobias moved his fist from Freddie's face and saw it didn't leave a mark. Tobias saw froze in place when he saw Freddie's fist fly straight at Tobias' face. As soon as his fist meet contact with Tobias's face it made a noise that sounded like Freddie cracked Tobias's face, but didn't break it. Tobias fell down backwards and passed out when he hit the ground.

Freddie sat back down like nothing happened and proceeded with his turn. Ok Darwin truth or dare? Freddie asked Darwin. Truth. Darwin said. Darwin how did you get arms and legs. Freddie asked Darwin. Well I don't really know for sure how it happened, but I think was that I got to big for my fish bowl and I knew I would have to do something if I wanted to live, so I grew arms and legs and gained the ability to breath oxygen and talk. Darwin told Freddie. Oook. Darwin it's your turn. Carrie told Darwin.

Ok Penny truth or dare? Darwin asked Penny. Dare. Penny told Darwin. Ok I dare you to kiss Gumball. Darwin told Penny .YES. Penny said. She jumped thoughts Gumball and kissed him on the lips. Gumball's and Penny's lips were locked for a whole minute before they stopped kissing to get some air. Gumball looked at Darwin and wicked at him.

**Stabbe Bear 12: Well that's it for this story. If you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me. Remember review.**


End file.
